


小车

by FLMSX2727



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLMSX2727/pseuds/FLMSX2727
Summary: 新手上路 一篇小车
Relationships: R27
Kudos: 14





	小车

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路 一篇小车

沢田纲吉的吻温柔至极，但不失攻击性，少年血气方刚，仅仅交换过一个吻就足够硬起来。里包恩轻笑一声，侧过脸吻到他的耳根，手上的动作逐渐向下游走。而毫无经验的少年只能拙劣地模仿着爱人的动作，一路向下，手掌覆在爱人的腰间，杀手腰间有薄而线条利落的肌肉，像是想到了什么，沢田纲吉动作收敛起来，不再继续探索，而是沉溺于里包恩的节奏之中。爱人停顿的动作让里包恩带上疑惑，他低头更贴近眼前的身体，咬住沢田纲吉的耳垂，半吮吸半拨弄着发问：“怎么了，我的乖学生。”

轰——！沢田纲吉从迷糊的状态中醒来，里包恩此时的恶劣称呼令他面红耳赤，于是少年只能在心里已经暗下决定后磕磕绊绊地回应道：“要不，要不然，里包恩你……”后面的话实在说不出口，沢田纲吉索性将自己埋入里包恩的脖颈中，将对方的手引领向腰下。

闷闷地声音从里包恩的颈边传出，莫名的英勇：“如果会疼的话……还是我来吧。”

杀手在心底默默为爱人牺牲小我，喂饱自己的行为感动，然而话到唇边却变得无辜而又恶劣。

“啊，是啊，那就要委屈蠢纲你了。”

里包恩的动作愈发得寸进尺，左手给予沢田纲吉挺立的阴茎富有技巧地抚慰，右手已经向内探入了半根手指。里包恩的手指带有一层薄茧，但动作为他刻意放轻，反而成为一种别样的刺激。沢田纲吉沉溺于此时过分欢愉的感受，被激出生理性的泪水，气喘加重，含混地喊着爱人地名字：“reborn……”

里包恩将他照顾得妥帖，扩张到肠液分泌裹住逐渐并入的手指，然后缓缓退出手指，欺身更前，将自己早已硬挺的阴茎进入身下。没有什么比和毕生爱人共赴云端更刺激的事，里包恩喟叹，然后开始富有侵略性的索取。男人间的性事总显得更具有攻击性，汗液从杀手的腰背处滴落，落到此刻迷乱而放纵的教父脐上，然而更多的是体液，透明的肠液被阴茎带出又带入，沢田纲吉被生理心理的双重快感刺激到射了两次精，然而里包恩还在继续，似乎是探索到前列腺点的位置，杀手开始对某处格外照顾，如同过电的细碎快感让沢田纲吉开始想要得更多，但此时里包恩却突然恶趣味的停顿，一幅悉听吩咐的样子开口，好意地提醒

“阿纲，想要什么要自己说出来。”

想索取更多的本能与心理上的羞赧冲突到逼出了沢田纲吉的泪水，然而初尝情欲的少年在里包恩不安分的顶撞下还是投降，低低地做着要求：“要 我想要里包恩。”

里包恩笑得春风得意，进进出出间向一点反复碾过。沢田纲吉弓起身，近乎失语，只剩下偶尔忍不住地呻吟和断断续续的气喘，在最后再也忍不住的那一刻，沢田纲吉听见里包恩在自己耳边带笑的承诺——“是，我的教父，我会一生归您所有。”

许多年后沢田纲吉每每想到这一天，还是会感叹。感叹里包恩的鬼畜恶略，再感叹一遍自己以为一定会疼的，该死的误解。


End file.
